There Will Be Blood
by cookiemonster222
Summary: Evangeline Whittman had a troubling past life and goes to the town of Sweet Amoris to get away from it all but some people from her past just cant let some things go. (im not really good at these but i promise the story's a lot better :)


**Hello again my fellow Fanfiction readers. Looks like I decided to post the first chapter of my new story today. I'm not going to bore you with details so here it is. Enjoy!**

"_**Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality"-Edgar Allen Poe**_

Introduction

My name is Evangeline Whittman. I'm 17 and in the middle of my sophomore year at high school. I'm about maybe 5'5 and I live in Los Angeles. Well, _lived_ should be the correct term. At this very moment I'm boarding a plane headed towards someplace called Sweet Amoris. Why? Because I'm pretty sure I killed my dad. I think. Even better a reason to run from him if he is alive.

Now before some of you freak out, let me explain. Actually, no. I'll save that story for another time. If you really want to know I'll tell you this: It was either me or him. I don't know about you but I would happily fight for my own life. Now about that plane…

As the plane took off I experienced the same displeasures I did as a child; Ears popping, stomach dropping, my bag of chips blowing up and DAMMIT! Same right leg always falling asleep! You know what, its okay. Just ignore it. Take a nap. Yea, a nap sounds good right about now.

**4 Hours Later**

This is Hell. I'm actually experiencing one of those stereotypical plane rides you see in movies. That annoying kid sitting behind you kicking the back of your seat, some fat guy drooling on you while he sleeps, and that movie you would _kill_ not to ever see again (pun not intended). Thankfully there was no drooling fat guy, just some annoying plastic looking bitch who doesn't know when to shut up. She just wouldn't stop complaining.

"_God! _When are we getting there? Its almost 8:00pm! I have things to do tomorrow!" I would've taken my chances with the fat guy instead…

…..

What's this? Has the beast ended her rant?! "Hey! Turn your fan off its freezing" I spoke to soon. "Sorry, I'm jut feeling kinda hot" I said. "I don't remember asking how your feeling." She reached upwards and turned my side of the fan off. I normally would have ignored something this small but I for one wasn't enjoying the way she spoke to me.

I reached my hand up and turned the fan back on. "What the hell?" she said. I couldn't help but let the smart ass in me come out. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" I said smirking. "You b.." "Amber!" _Where the hell did that come from?_

"I'm really sorry for the way she's been talking to you" said a boy sitting across from us. If I didn't know any better I would've assumed they were siblings. They look so much alike, minus the eye color. Wait.. "Is she your sister?" Okay that came out more insulting than necessary. His face turned a deep shade of red. _I don't blame him. I would've been embarrassed if my sister acted like that too._

"Amber, why don't we switch seats for the rest of the flight?" he said. "Why the fuck should I?" "Again with that potty mouth of yours" I said. "Oh my god if you don't shut up.." "C'mon Amber." As she walked pass me she made sure to step on my foot with her big-ass wedge while sending me her best diva glare. Thankfully I had my converse to cover my toes so it didn't hurt.. As much.

"Might want to think about putting her on a leash" I said as the boy sat down next to me. "I've considered it."

"_Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Sweet Amoris in approximately 1 hour. Thank you for your patience." _Great. 1 more hour stuck in this giant metal bird. At least Blondie has been removed from my sight. Speaking of blondes, I didn't even realize how hot this guy was. Golden-Brown eyes, movie star blonde hair, perfect tan, he was hot. No arguments what-so-ever.

The next hour passed by in the blink of an eye, metaphorically speaking. I cant believe I thought the plane ride was hell. Try finding a relative you haven't seen for almost 7 years in an airport full of people. By relative, I'm talking about my aunt Paige. If it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have been here right now. She was able to get me a place of my own on such short notice. She still doesn't know about my little "incident." I don't plan on letting her find out either. I wouldn't want to see her getting mixed up in my problems.

Now lets try finding her. Last I saw her she had dyed her hair.. "Pink.." A figure about the same size as me came crashing into my arms with wild pink hair tickling my face. "Angel! I've missed you so much. Look at how big you've gotten! You seem too skinny though. C'mon, we're getting you something to eat." Yep, that's my auntie. In 3 seconds I'm already being questioned on my eating habits.

"Oh! Before that lets get going. Traffic is such a pain right now" she said. It was. It took us maybe another hour to get even close to town. As we drove into town everything seemed so comfortable. Before dropping me off auntie made sure to but me a big Mac from McDonalds first (not that I was complaining).

By the time we got to the house its 10:00pm and I just remembered. I have school tomorrow. Yay -_- In the middle of my sophomore year (11th grade) Fucking amazing -_- "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house hun? Its no trouble. It would also be a lot easier to.." "Auntie" "Yea?" "I have to go. School, Remember?" "Fine."

Taking my bags out her car took a lot longer than expected. Auntie would not stop bombing me with questions. "And remember to get to school early tomorrow." "I cant if you wont let me leave" I said. "Alright, Alright. I stocked your fridge with food so have a good breakfast tomorrow. First day!" "Got it." "And Angel.." "Yes?" "Goodnight."

Before she left I gave her one of those awkward family hugs and a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Auntie."

Walking into the house was a nice surprise. Not to big, not to small. Nice relaxing feeling to it. Dark blue walls, Round coffee table, Flat screen right above it, Grey carpet. Nice. Now up the stairs we go. Hmmm, very nice bathroom, that's gonna be my room, empty room, empty room anddddd done. Very nice inventory.

I really should thank auntie for this later. Oh well, Cant do shit now. Its late and not one of my bags are unpacked… that can wait till tomorrow. I took a quick shower and changed into my winged skull T-shirt and black shorts. It felt so good to go to bed without having to worry about someone strangling me in my sleep. This is officially the best sleep I've had in ages. Lets hope to keep it that way.

**Well That was fun. Hope you guys liked it. Remember to review and ill try and make these updates weekly now. Every Tuesdays. Well, goodnight guys!**


End file.
